After series
by alphawolf1242
Summary: All of the sudden you wake up with people you have never seen before and they become like a family. You want to go home so you start the search for a way back to your own world but in doing so your new friends will live in a world under the rule of an evil force that only Atem can defeat . Will you find a way back home? OC x Atem. Review, advice, and suggestions are appreciated!
1. prologue

_So, I going to be rewriting the first chapter or the prologue if you prefer. I don't know when this will go up but hopefully sometime soon. I would really love feedback on anything in the chapter so that I can continue to improve. Thanks for reading. I'll get right to the story so you can enjoy._ _ **\\(^-^)/**_

 __"Guys keep up or I will leave you behind." I shout at my two best friends. We are walking home from another exhausting day of school. At least, we now have summer break to look forward too. I generally love school, except for the waking up early, but I love seeing my friends, learning new things, the fulfillment at the end of the day. But, today was the last day and all you do is sit there and talk about what your plans for summer are. It really bugs me. How am I supposed to know what I am going to do for three months? My mom's super strict and my dad is missing and has been for one whole year.

"Hey Ana, your long legs give you way too big of an advantage. Don't you think you could slow down for me." My best friend Audrey whined in reply. Which totally interrupted my chain of thought. She was the perfect height of five foot two. She also had the perfect shape to go with it. A b cup and a perfectly shaped butt. If I weren't very straight I would definitely be interested. Thank god I'm straight. Although I would like to think I have an equally perfect shape. But I'm almost six foot and it doesn't help that every boy at my school is way shorter than me except Matt. Though he has a girl friend who he has been with for over a year and plus I only see him as a friend.

" Don't you dare use your small legs as an excuse. Matt is back there with you and he has legs longer than mine. Plus, you are normally the one yelling at me for being too slow." I retort with a large grin. Both, my friends are absolutely bad at arguing, but that is where I come in. I am skilled in the art of sarcasm and pointing out the obvious. Which makes me great in an argument. It also helps that I have been in our high school debate club for three years and next year will be my fourth.

At my school I stick out like a sore thumb. I just happen to be one of the only students at the school with blonde hair. And, my eyes look blue in the right lighting even though they are definitely grey. But, both Audrey and Matt have Brown hair. Matt's hair is a very dark brown and he doesn't get it cut often he has it hang over his right eye and it down to his ears. It almost look like he gets it done that way. Audrey's hair is a reddish brown and it is almost always straight with bangs right above her eyebrows. Every so often she will put it up in pigtails or braids, but not often.

Today, we are going camping around the area where my dad went missing. I am very eager to look around and see if they missed something. Even, though I won't admit it to my friends I know that he is still alive and just can't get to me. It is almost like I can hear him calling out to me. I will find him if it is the last thing I do. "No one will get in my way" I whisper to myself as we walk along.

" Ana what did you say?" Matt quietly asks me. I just shake my head and smile at him in hopes of deterring any suspicion. As, we walk to my house to get our camping gear it reminds me of the old days when my dad would take us camping every chance he got. And we would rush home to set off. I used to love camping, but now it is just a haunting reminder of what I lost.

"Mom were home!" I yell as we walk through the front door. We hang our school bags on the coat hooks by the door and rush to my room where we have stored our gear.

"Ana what did I tell you about yelling in the house." My mom demands as she walks through the doorway to my room. I blush and look down knowing that she will just get angry if I don't look sorry and apologize. She seems to get worse when my friends are over so that they will also follow the rules without challenge. After my father went missing she seemed to stop the strict parenting way. But, a few months ago she started again only worse than before without my dad to level it out it has been hell. Plus, I've heard rumors she is seeing someone new, which has only pissed me off more. She didn't even wait a year.

"I'm sorry Mom I am just really excited about our camping trip. " I smile through the anger. I most definitely can't have this argument till after our trip and till my friends are gone. Don't want to let them get hit in the crossfire. Hopefully, it is simply just a rumor.

"That is not a good excuse. But, I will let it fly this time. Be careful do you understand?" My Mom says as she stares at me. "And, Matt you had better drive safe otherwise I will never forgive you." It always seems like she totally hates Matt. Man I hope I can Make it up to him sometime he is way too nice to me and my Mom with what we put him through. He is the best friend a girl can ask for.

"I will take good care of her mam'. I promise." Matt replies steadily. He always knows the best way to calm her. I owe him big now. "We should be leaving now so that we can put up camp before night fall actually." He finishes with a smile. He is way too nice to her she doesn't deserve is in the slightest.

"Ok then bye Mom we will see you in three days and I will call you every day so don't worry. Plus, we will be sure to stick together the whole time and if anything happens we will call you asap. Everything will be fine cause we know the area super well so we can't get lost and plus there is cell service there." I blabbed on as we grabbed our stuff and walked out the door. I made sure not to give her time to reply. By the time she made it out side we were packed and in the car. After years of lectures while we were trying to leave we learned how to leave the place quick. And that was it the last time I saw my mom's face before it happened.

"Are we there yet?" I moaned from the back seat of the van. Matt was the lucky owner of a rapist van. His parents bought it for him for his birthday around three months ago. Since then, this thing has been in use almost every day. He gives us rides to and from school and anything else as long as we pitch in money for gas.

"No! Will you stop asking already? You know we aren't there yet you've only been there a million times." Audrey says grow gradually irritated with my constant asking. I know were not there but the drive is super boring and it's not like I have anything to do in the back of this van.

"Audrey calm down. You know how boring the drive is plus it's not like she can look at the scenery there aren't any windows in the back." Matt defends me before I can get a good say in. Out of both my friends me and Matt get along the best. Audrey and I both but heads and argue a lot. Somehow Matt always takes my side which I am always grateful for. I really love Audrey but, she has some major anger problems.

"Matt let her defend herself. I mean come on its not like she is your girlfriend." Audrey sneered at him. Did she really have to start this right now. Man I don't want to argue I just want to get there and look for my dad.

"Please Audrey I don't want to argue right now." I pleaded with her in attempt to calm the situation. She just looked out the window and seemed to ignore me. Well that's good now that's over. "Thank you."

"Ana are you ok you seem down." Matt questions. He looks at me in the rearview mirror. I just shake my head and look down. He takes the hint that I don't want to talk about it right now. "Well, guess what were here!" He announced quite proud "And we got here early so we have time to go on a hike before we set up camp."

"Yes! This is great thank you Matt! You are literally the best." I exclaim with joy as I jump out of the van. Man it sure feels good to stretch your legs after a long drive. I really love this spot. Every time we go camping this is the place we go. Since it's been so long I can't wait to reexplore.

"You guys go ahead I want to set up my tent." Audrey says. I guess she is still in a bad mood. I wish I hadn't bothered her so much. I hate it when I put her in a bad mood. It always makes me feel bad. But, on a plus she will be fine tomorrow. No matter how bad her anger problem may be she can't hold a grudge at all. That I am truly thankful for.

" Are you sure? We can stay behind and help you." Matt steps up. She shakes her head and heads to get her stuff from the van.

" No, I'll be fine. Plus, I want a little alone time right now. If you don't mind." She says quickly. With that we leave and head out for a short hike. I know I should have insisted to stay with her, but I didn't want to disturbed her alone time that she supposedly wanted. Also, I wanted to talk to Matt, and this gave me the perfect opportunity. So I walked on knowing that Matt would follow me.

As, we got farther in I was noticing how much the mountain landscape had changed since I was last here. It was breath taking how powerful nature was. As we walked along I loved every minute of it. After about five minutes of walking we hit the stream that runs slowly along there were rocks perfect for sitting on scattered along the banks. I sat down on one of the rocks and just looked at the stream. Matt sat down on the rock next to me and looked right at me waiting for me to tell him everything that I've been waiting to tell him.

"I can't believe my mother she has the nerve to say that to you. She is rude to you I really don't know why you put up with it. Man my life is so screwed up. Ever since Dad left Everything has seemingly gone to hell. Why can't she go back to the way she was a few months ago?" I whine to him. I look him in the eyes waiting for an answer. He looks down and finally begins to speak.

"I have something to tell you. I have been scared to tell you, but I know I have to. I saw you Mom and my Dad on my front step the other day. And, well…. They were kissing. Not, a short kiss either. I'm so sorry I meant to tell you sooner, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you." He said quickly. I just looked at him in disbelief. How could this happen? Why did he tell me sooner? How long had they been together? So many questions running through my head.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend! How can she betray me like this? Do you know what she told me a few days ago that I have to let go of the fantasy that he is still alive! She thinks I'm crazy Matt and you didn't tell me this. How could you? I know he's out there somewhere just waiting for me. I just know it." I scream as I feel the tears running down my face. I start running. Running from him, the guilt, and the truth. I know that I'll never see my father again I just wanted to keep on believing it just a little longer. And, everyone around me keeps tearing my hope of seeing him away. Piece by piece.

All of the sudden, I am grabbed around my waist and pulled back. With, a more gentle force I am pushed back against a tree. Through the blur of the tears I see Matt. He brings his hands up to my face and wipes away my tears. Then he pushed my chin up and kissed me. As he kisses me I start feel weak in my knees and grab his shirt for support. He takes that as a sign and moves closer so that there isn't a gap between us at all. This is my first real kiss. I don't know what to think or feel. Just as I think that he pulls away and looks into my eyes. I stare for a moment then remember that I need to breathe.

"I've wanted to do that for so long." He whispers to me with a smile on his face. I still have no idea what to do. I never thought of him this way. Or maybe I just didn't think it would work out. I start to blush fully realizing what happened. So I look down, because looking him in the eye is way to embarrassing. But, he just pulls my face back up and kisses me lightly once more. "We should head back to camp. Audrey is going to start worrying."

" Yeah we should definitely hurry." I reply in an awkward manner. We start back but I fall behind a little so I can think without worrying about my facial expressions. But, before I get to deep in thought I start to lose consciousness. Everything starts getting black until I can't see nothing at all.

 _Well there you have it! Chapter one. Luckily it only took me a day to write it. Yay me. Anyhoo, I hope y'all don't mind Matt kissing Ana I kinda wanted to throw that in there to make her life a little more difficult. Oh and guess what when choosing names I came across this she was Queen of Egypt in the 13_ _th_ _dynasty. Lol so I thought that would be an interesting thing to add in. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Later._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sorry it has taken so long for me to get to writing this. I will try to be better about it next chapter. Anyway, thank you for reading. I will be writing the chapter from yugi's P.O.V. So, please bare with me on this I will try to keep in his character's mindset but I can't make any promises because I'm new at this. (^-^)/**_

Yugi's P.O.V.

Today is the first year anniversary of Yami's passing over. I miss him. Some days I walk up and start talking to him, but not today. It is an overwhelming experience, not having him here. But, I wouldn't change a thing. He was waiting to rest for over 5000 years, and now he can rest. Plus, I can live a normal life. He will always be a part of me. I am very lucky to have my friends. Tea has been overly supportive by walking me to and from school every single day. Joey has kept me up to date on all the dueling news for the past year. Tristan has been there every time I needed someone to talk to. And, all of them haven't judged me one bit. So, I just know that today will not be a sad day but instead an excellent one. I will go back to normal. Because, I have such amazing friends, my grandpa needs me to be ok, and Atem wouldn't want me to mourn today.

"Yugi, Tea is here" Grandpa called up the stairs. Oh, I must have taken my time. Dang it. Oh well I'm almost ready. Just my choker left. I finish the fastening the buckle. And run down the stairs as fast as I could. I really would hate to make Tea wait or even late.

"Sorry, Tea. I didn't mean to make you wait." I said with a smile on my face. I was going to make today the best day ever. She smiled back with an unusually bright smile. This is great. Today is starting out with a great bang.

"It's fine I waited like two seconds. And, that smile was enough to repay me." Tea replied happily. I could feel my cheeks heat up. I turned around to hide the blush spreading across my face and to tell grandpa goodbye. I yelled to him and pulled Tea out the door, and we started on our way to school.

After School

"Yug, today was just like the old days." Joey brought up the subject. I looked up at Joey normally he and tristan didn't walk home this way, but today my grandpa had a new selection of duel monster cards coming in I was waiting for this and I had thought of at least a hundred ways to reply.

"I just think that I should stop mopping and live a little more. Atem, may be gone, but he will always be with me in a way." I answer the unspoken question. Joey patted my shoulder in a way to tell me he understands. "Plus, I think I owe you guys enough. How am I supposed to repay you if I only owe you more." I joked. They laughed and we continued on our way.

"Do you know who I am?" Said a voice down a dark alley. Clearly all my friends heard it to cause we all looked to see who was down there. I could see this tall figure over another figure on the ground. It was obvious what was happening. " I don't know who you are I don't even know where I am." said the second figure. It was clearly the voice of a girl. I could hear the fear in her voice. Before I knew it I was running down the alley to get to her. "Well, thats unfortunate for you." the first figure replied before I could get to her. As, I got closer to them I could tell the that the first figure was a man. Unfortunately for me, he was very muscular.

"Hey, leave her alone." I yelled as I ran in front of her. As, I stood there in front of the girl I could smell the odor within the alley it was a musty wet garbage smell. What was a girl like her doing is a place like this. Plus, what was she doing messing with a guy like this. I'm exactly five foot so this guy must be over 6 foot tall.

Joey ran over and pushed me behind himself gesturing to the girl. "Get her out of here." He whispered to me. Joey was right I needed to get her out of here so that we could run. Even tho I would love to stay and stand up to this guy that would end in a extremely bad way. I grab her hand and pull her off the ground. "Run!" I whisper to her and we run. I look behind me to make sure Joey is following. Once I know he's coming I run all the way to the game shop.

"Um, can you let go of my hand please." She asked quietly. It was so quiet I almost didn't hear her. I realized I had held her hand the whole way here. My breathing was becoming more normal from the run and i hope that my face was red from that already. I let go and apologize instantly. "Thank you. For everything. It means a lot. Not everyone would just run out to help a complete stranger like that. Oh and do you think you could tell me where I am?" she said through her labored breaths.

"Sorry about that. And, it was no problem. We are kind of use to running into danger. It use to be a normality." I replied " And you are currently in Kame Game. My grandfathers game shop. Which just happens to be in Domino City, Japan." She looked quite bewildered by my comment. I looked around to make sure we didn't lose anyone in the run. To my relief everyone was there. I sighed and yelled to my grandpa " Grandpa I'm home and I brought some friends with me." I got an ok in reply and turned around to everyone.

" That's not possible. I did a project on Japan and had to map the cities out and I know there was no Domino City." she mentioned in a strong tone. And then she started backing away from me as if I was crazy. She bumped into the door grabbed the handle and pulled it open. "look thanks for your help but I think I should go." She said as she backed out.

"Wait don't leave we don't know if he managed to follow us or not." Tea told her in an almost panicked voice. The girl seemed to have just realized the truth in the statement. So she slowly crept back in the shop. She honestly just looked scared. I couldn't blame her she was just assaulted by some big guy in a dark musty alley. Plus, she doesn't have any idea where she is.

"Here I will show you a map." Tristan spoke up. He pulled out his phone and showed her a map of the area. And she seemed to relax a little but not much. "Are you ok? He didn't hit you did he?" She shook her head slowly.

"Would you guys like some water?" I finally spoke. I wouldn't want to be an awful host and they must be thirsty we just ran at least a quarter mile. We could sit and talk about things. "We can sit down and talk about what's going on and find out if we can help you. My name is Yugi. What's your name?" I asked politely. I smiled at her and held out my hand for her to shake.

"My name is Ana. It's nice to meet you Yugi." Ana smiled as she took my hand. Just then I heard our phone ring and knew my grandpa would get the phone. It stopped ringing and I moved to lead everyone into the kitchen. As I heard Grandpa shout to tell me the phones for me.

"Joey can you get them some water I will be right back." I ask as I walk out of the room. I head to the phone and take it from my grandpa and press the phone to my ear. "Hello? This is Yugi." I say into the receiver.

"Yugi I thought it would be a century before I heard you voice again." Yami said form the other end of the line.


	3. Chapter 2

_**I hope you all have liked the story so far. I have worked hard to make it interesting and fun. If you see something that could use some work then please give me some pointers. I want to become the best writer possible and that won't happen unless I know what I need to work on. So thanks and I will keep working. (^-^)/**_

Ana's P.O.V.

"It's nice to meet you Tea, Joey, and Tristan." I smile nervously. We were all sitting at a table within an upstairs apartment. The table was like a corner booth with blue seats. Joey had given us all a glass of nice ice cold water. Joey and Yugi must be pretty good friends. Yugi trusted him to know his way around the house and help out the guests. Plus, all of them seem close.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you to Ana." Joey responded with a grin. He didn't quite match the others he looked more american and he definitely has a Brooklyn accent. Plus, blonde hair definitely isn't common in Japan. Then again spiky hair with three different colors isn't common anywhere. And those purple eyes are not natural. I am way off topic. I should be focusing on a way to get home.

Just as I think that Yugi walks into the room with a wide eyed expression. He looks almost in shock. "Guys you won't believe who just called." Yugi exclaimed. I looked at everyone to see mostly confused expressions. Yugi walks over and sits down. Then looks straight at me. "When did you end up in that alley?" Yugi asks me out of the blue.

"Just five minutes or so before you got there. Why?" I ask bewildered.

"Well that's when he came back. Guys Atem is back. He just called me on the phone. He will be in Japan tomorrow morning," Yugi said in an almost excited tone. He looked around at his friends. Joey jumped out of his seat in excitement with his fist in the air he cheered in joy. Tristan joined him and put his arm around his shoulder with his other fist in the air. Then, they started chanting a sort of song. Tea sat with a beaming smile and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. There joy was so contagious. I smiled even tho I had no Idea who Atem is.

"Who is Atem? Please tell me what this has to do with me?" I ask Yugi after their excitement has died down a little. He looks at me as if he is thinking. And turns to the others almost asking for support. Then turns back to me and looks me in the eyes.

"He's my Yami, or my darkness. My grandfather found an ancient artifact in one of his digs that just happened to be the millennium puzzle which held the soul of a five thousand year old pharaoh. That pharaoh is Atem." Yugi slowly explained. " This is a brief explanation but a year ago today he passed over to the afterlife and the millennium items were lost in the sands of egypt. But, five minutes before we found you he just appeared in egypt in front of our friend Ishizu Ishtar." With the explanation finished he looked at his friends with a smile. How could this be true? I wouldn't believe a word if it wasn't for me being in the forest and then ending up in an alley in japan.

"Are you sure Atem really is back? Or that he even left in the first place? It could be a completely coincidence that we showed up at the same time." I try desperately for an explanation. Even I didn't convince myself. Why would this happen to me what did I do to deserve this? I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away. I don't want to cry in front of them. Then, tears fell down my face, and a sob escaped my throat. First, I lose all hope of ever seeing my father again, and then I end up in japan by some twisted turn of fate.

"I'm not sure, but Atem is. He said that I should look out for someone to appear just like him. And that they wouldn't know where they are, or how they got there. I'm sorry." Yugi states. His voice was soft and sympathetic. I don't want them to pity me. When my father disappeared I got all sorts of pitying looks from people. I couldn't stand it then and I can't stand it now. I wipe away the tears that have started to dry on my face, and look up at them.

"Well whether or not you're connected to Atem or not we will help you get home." Tristan broke the silence that had settled over the room. I looked at him and could see the honesty in his eyes. I guess when you meet a five thousand year old pharaoh someone just appearing in an alley isn't so strange. "Thank you." I croak.

"Hey man, now that we said we're going to help her why don't we figure out where she is from what she remembers before she got here." Joey spoke up in a sort of stuck up voice that reminded me of some bratty rich kid. The others laughed as he said that. I didn't get the joke but he seemed to have cleared the air. Then he looked at me gave me a thumbs up and a dorky grin. I smiled in return.

"Thanks Joey!" Yugi exclaimed "Alright give us what you remember from right before you appeared in the alley." I looked down at the table and cleared my mind and focused on what I remember. Oh yeah Matt had just kissed me. I can't tell them that it's way to embarrassing.

"I was going camping with my best friends and me and my friend Matt had went on a walk, but on our way back to camp I lost consciousness soon after. That's it then I was in the alley. Although, I didn't wake up. At least I don't remember waking up." I summarized. My face flushed slightly as I skipped over the kiss, but I won't let that distract me not here not now. As, I refocused myself I decided to gauge their reactions. Yugi looked as though he was lost in thought. Joey looked confused and concentrated. Tristan and Tea looked at Yugi waiting for him to say something. After a few minutes of silence Yugi brighten and looked up and around at us.

"I've got it! Yami… er Atem said that this feeling was familiar to one he felt when grandpa found and I solved the puzzle. He didn't think they were connected but now he is sure. When he was brought back to our world he pulls someone connected to egypt from another world here. There was this guy that told me he didn't belong here and that I could help him get home right after I solved the puzzle, but I didn't believe him cause Atem hadn't showed himself yet. He to me the same story as you just did. Well almost." You exclaimed quickly. It was hard to keep up at first, but once he said this happened to someone else it all clicked. My dad. This is what happened to him. He was pulled to an alternate universe. He never left. He never died. He was pull away from us.

"My dad that had to be my dad. He went missing in the same area that I was before I came here. Did he have short blonde hair with bright blue eyes?" I question in an urgent tone.

"He had blonde hair similar to yours but it wasn't short it almost covered his eyes. But his eyes were the blue they almost glowed when he first saw me but by the end of the conversation the lost all their light." Yugi replied. I looked at the others. They seemed to be have a slight difficulty keeping up with our conversation. I would to if I wasn't so determined to find my dad. Now that I know he is here I must find him and since my dad thinks Yugi can get us home I will stick with him. If my dad trusted him then I will trust him to.

"That has to be him! Will you help me find him?" I ask instantly. I move to the edge of my seat. What took seconds felt like eternity. I really am impatient.

"Of course. We just have to wait for Atem." Yugi responded in a calm manner. I practically flew out of my seat in excitement. He said that he would be here tomorrow, so I will finally find my father and bring him home. This has to be the best day of my entire life. I can't wait till tomorrow. I will find him no matter what.

"I glad to see you so happy." Tea giggled. I turned around and looked at everyone sitting at the table with a huge grin. They were all staring at me with amusement in their eyes and smiles on their faces. I couldn't have been more lucky running into them today. I could never thank them enough for what they are doing for me. But, tomorrow I'm meeting a five thousand year old pharaoh! Gosh I don't even have pajamas or a change of clothes. I furrow my brows and pat my pockets for my wallet. Once I find it I search for money. I'm in luck I have 100 bucks not much but it will have to do. Thank god I saved my money for the past few months.

"Do you think we could go shopping? This is all I have with me and I don't want to wear this forever." I ask forgetting my excitement a minute ago.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that and I don't think that should be a problem. There is a clothing store right around the corner." Yugi said solving my dilemma " Plus, the prices tend to run fairly cheap." Great I can buy more clothing. I will need at least one pair of pajamas and two or three outfits. Hopefully, I can get that much. "I can get some money from my grandfather. We should have no problem helping out."

"That's sweet but I couldn't just show up and take you money." I exclaim. Even with my almost instant response he seems to ignore me and goes to ask his grandfather.

"Don't worry about them he and his grandpa like to help people out. And, he didn't ignore you on purpose he just has a lot on his mind and well he goes to lala land when he does." Joey tells me. While we wait for Yugi to return we sit around the table and talk about the current fashion trends so that I can fit in with everyone. After about ten minutes Yugi walks back in with some money.

"Here this plus what you have should get you everything you need. It's about 50 American dollars." He informed me as he handed me the yen. That was a lot of money. How could they be so giving?

"Thank you that means a lot to me. You didn't have to give me so much." I said. He shrugged in response. I will never be able to repay them for all they have given me.

"Oh and we will let you stay in our spare room till we can find a way to get you home."Yugi added "We should head out now if we want to get you some clothes tonight." He grinned and led the way. It was a very silent walk to the store we all had a lot to think about and there wasn't much to talk about. Joey and Tristan stayed behind to look at the new selection of duel monsters cards. Whatever, those are. "Were here. Tea do you think you could help her find the right size and something to help her fitin."

"Sure. No problem, yugi." Tea replied as we entered the business. There were lots of different types of clothing i didn't know what type to choose. "This type should help you blend in the most. Plus, it's the most comfortable."

Later in the evening.

I've choose four outfits not including pajamas. I was lucky Tea was there to help me, not to mention Yugi and his grandfather's donation. Plus, they are letting me stay in their guest bedroom. I am super lucky.

"Hey here is your room you can place the clothes in either the closet or dresser. Oh and I placed a towel and washcloth on the counter in the bathroom incase you want to shower. It is a jack and jill bathroom so make sure to lock both doors." Yugi tells me as he exits the room. He closes the door behind him as he leaves. Leaving me all alone in a place I've never been before.

I walk into the bathroom and lock both doors and jump in the shower. I need to think and I generally think better in the shower. Plus, after being on the ground in that old garbage filled alley I smell. And tomorrow I am waking up early to go with Yugi and the gang to pick up Atem from the airport. He might have some immediate insight on the situation at hand. Before i know it I've finished showering and dry off. I get out and pull my pajamas on and go to bed. After all that has happened today I'm exhausted. After, laying and thinking for around thirty minutes i finally fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Appology

Dear Readers,

Hi, I'm Paige The Author of this story. I am glad that I have some followers and that some of you have favorited the story I have written. Thank you for keeping up and reviewing. Lately, I am sure you have noticed my absence. As, I have not updated for some time but, I have good news. I have taken decided to rewrite what I have written and to complete the story entirely.

I personally believe that I could have written the story better and gave a lot more detail. So I want to give it another try. I would really like so reviews as to where you all think I could improve. Tomorrow I will start rewriting the first chapter. Another, thing that will be changed is the main character's name. I want to find one I can get attached to and will love, in the hopes that I will remember it and be able to imagine her as a person more than a pawn at my disposal. I am open to suggestions in that department and will be grateful for you input. Another thing I will be shooting for longer more in depth chapters that can really grab people. So, I will not be giving myself a time line so that I can review my writing to my liking.

With all that said I hope you all continue to read and give support in my writing of this story. I will try not to bias my writing on the new movie. Which, I am totally looking forward too. So with that I apologize for all of this.

Thank you,

The Author.


End file.
